


Angel's Rules

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Or what counts as dirty for an angel, Orders, Sub Dean, Switch Benny, Vampires, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One porno was all it took for Castiel to learn that it was generally considered a bad idea to use teeth when going down on a man. That goes double when the man on his knees is a vampire who’s been denied fresh blood since returning from Purgatory for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following SPN Masquerade prompt: _Dean/Benny/Cas, sub!Dean, Dom!Cas, switch!Benny. Benny fucking and/or going down on Dean while Cas watches and gives instructions. That's it, that's all I want._

“Remember, _no teeth_.”

One porno was all it took for Castiel to learn that it was generally considered a bad idea to use teeth when going down on a man. That goes double when the man on his knees is a vampire who’s been denied fresh blood since returning from Purgatory for the second time.

Benny growls, causing Dean’s head to snap back at the rush of sensation, but he continues working Dean’s cock with his mouth. His pale lips are stretched wide—Dean’s girth is a challenge, Castiel knows—but he doesn’t falter.

“I was under the impression that your affliction made breathing unnecessary,” Castiel points out. “You should be able to take him deeper than that.”

It may also be true that vampires lack a gag reflex, Castiel notes, as Benny proceeds to swallow Dean past the point of comfort for any human. Certainly beyond what Dean himself could accomplish despite being a ‘seasoned pro in the art of sucking cock.’ (His words, not Castiel’s.) Although he doesn’t disagree with the hunter’s assessment, having been the recipient of Dean’s skills many times over.

Dean’s talented mouth was not what Castiel wanted to see put to the test tonight, however. He left that task to the vampire. Castiel was eager to see Dean at the mercy of someone else—with Castiel’s permission, of course. Benny was oddly suited for the role. Though he’d been returned to his body again, the vampire was far from a constant presence in their lives. (“My instincts go a little haywire around him, Cas. Sam doesn’t know how to feel about him, either.”) Dean feels loyalty towards Benny, mixed with respect and a mild attraction born of the bond they shared in Purgatory (similar to what Castiel knows of warrior bonds forged during battle and adversity), but he doesn’t compete with Castiel for Dean’s affection.

Castiel has come to realize that Benny, without the thrill of taking blood from a living victim, is replacing one need with another. He’s willing to indulge the creature from time to time when it aligns with his own interests, a dynamic they never could have achieved in the depths of Purgatory.

The hunter and the vampire do make an intriguing picture. Dean, ruddy and freckled, flushed skin and uneven breaths. Benny, pale and unnaturally cold, lips sliding all the way down to the base of Dean’s cock, cheeks hollowing out when he sucks.

Dean nearly bucks him off, groaning. “Cas,” he pleads, “it’s too much.”

Castiel disagrees. He knows all of Dean’s limits, testing each of them personally as if that was a task set before him by God. (Maybe not so far off; Dean _was_ his only task, in the beginning.)

“You’re not going to come yet, Dean. I’ve seen you desperate. I know how much you can take.” He leans over the back of the chair Benny has Dean pinned to, gazing down his naked body while inhaling the scent of Dean’s sweat and need. It’s musky, thick and pungent. So human.

“Hands behind your back, Dean. Hold your wrists and do not let go.”

He obeys. He always does when it’s Castiel doing the asking. Dean calls him a _Dom_ ; he subjected Castiel to an overabundance of video evidence as to what that entailed. Castiel is not sure he could ever be anything like those burly men in strange-fitting leather garments (or that Dean would want him to be), bossing feathery-limbed young men around with stern voices that lacked any trace of affection. 

With Dean, he naturally falls into this role. (“What do you feel, Cas? You must need something. Whatever it is, you’ve gotta let me do it.”) Castiel has wanted certain things from Dean from the moment his grace wrapped around the hunter’s tortured, broken soul in Hell.

At least in this role, Dean doesn’t fight him.

Benny attempts to steady himself by putting his hands on Dean. That wasn’t part of the arrangement.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Benny. Behind your back, just like Dean.” Castiel circles to get a better view. “If you can’t bring Dean to orgasm with only your mouth, I’ll need to rethink your participation.”

Evidently saying that is enough to motivate the vampire. Benny’s hands snap into position behind his back, leaving his mouth as the only connection he has to Dean.

“Are you teasing him with your tongue?” Castiel asks, watching the way Benny’s cheeks hollow out every time he sucks. “He enjoys it when I flick my tongue beneath the crown, or when I lick up from the base.”

Dean is usually more than willing to lavish his oral skills on Castiel, going to his knees with nothing more than a pointed look, but Castiel finds pleasure when their positions are reversed as well. When Castiel wants to indulge in that kind of reversal, he’ll lay Dean out on his bed and crawl on top of him, pin him down while Castiel takes his time learning where to touch, which nerve-endings to exploit. He was there when the human body was designed, cell by cell. A beautiful, complicated, imperfect machine. The practical application was beyond him, however, until Dean came along and bared himself willingly for Castiel’s exploration.

Dean will squirm but he’ll never throw Castiel off, nor will he thrust unless Castiel tells him to. He won’t make a sound unless Castiel says that’s what he wants.

He’s given Dean permission to be as vocal as he wants tonight. Castiel knows every sound Dean makes is for him, not for the vampire whose cool lips roll up and down the length of Dean’s cock. He wonders if the sensation is anything like when he uses icy fingers to masturbate Dean slowly, hot and cold wreaking havoc on Dean’s pulse until he’s begging Castiel to let him come.

Benny’s mouth hasn’t brought him to that point yet, but Dean is clearly straining, sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat and across his sternum.

“Can you taste Dean’s precome? His cock always gets so wet when he’s aroused.” Castiel is intimately familiar with the taste of Dean’s pre-ejaculate (“Fuck, Cas. Don’t call it that!”), often gathering the secretions with his fingers and using it to coax Dean’s asshole open for him. He’ll taunt Dean and tell him that he leaks so much (“You like that I leak for you, Cas? Feels so dirty.”), there’s no need for lube.

(There is always a need for lube. Always. Castiel has learned over and over again that humans don’t like saying what they mean.)

Castiel hears Benny slurp, perhaps exaggerating the sound for his benefit. He appreciates the effort.

“You need to suck harder,” he instructs, because Dean should be delirious after this long. To Dean, he says, “I like seeing Benny’s mouth around you. There’s so much I miss when I’m the one going down on you. I don’t get to see the way you bite your lip trying not to be too loud.” Castiel draws his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, pulling it from between Dean’s teeth. “I want you to be loud tonight, Dean. Let me hear how much you like having your cock sucked by a vampire.”

“His mouth is so _cold_...” Dean groans. “Feels like my skin’s on fire, Cas. Like I’m burning and freezing at the same time.”

“Are you close?”

Dean opens his mouth, but whatever he’s going to say is lost to a hiss as Benny swallows his full length, no gag reflex preventing him from taking Dean’s cock into his throat. 

“I want you to fuck his face, Dean. He’s not human—he can take it.”

Benny’s eyes flash with something dangerous. Castiel recognizes the look from Purgatory, but Benny doesn’t stop. Even if he wanted to argue, he wants Dean’s cock—wants _Dean_ —too much to jeopardize the rest of the evening. He dutifully relaxes his posture and lets Dean throw his hips with blind force, too overwhelmed to be cautious. Not that he needs to be.

(“You gonna bruise my throat, Cas? Mark me up from the inside, too?”)

“That’s it, Dean,” Castiel encourages. Dean’s likely to come in a matter of minutes, fucking Benny’s mouth the way he is now. He thought he’d be able to handle watching without interfering, using only his words to guide Dean and Benny, but Castiel severely underestimated his own desires. He reaches out before he can stop himself and grabs Dean by the neck. Dean’s pulse races under his thumb where it puts pressure on his carotid. Green eyes sweep lazily up to meet Castiel’s, Dean’s lips open and inviting.

Castiel isn’t gentle when he forces his tongue inside and runs it over Dean’s teeth, winding Dean’s more passive tongue around his. It was Dean who taught him to kiss in the first place. Long, timid kisses that whet Castiel’s appetite. When Dean told him to take more (“use me as hard as you want, Cas…”), lust took over.

Castiel understands now that Lust is a deadly sin not because of the evil done in its name, but for the fact that he would die if he couldn’t have Dean like this.

Benny’s mouth makes a wet, garbled sound as Dean tries his best to choke the vampire. He’s performing his role well; he’s kept Dean’s cock buried in his throat.

Castiel bites Dean’s lip before soothing the hurt with his tongue. The resulting kiss is messy and uncoordinated, loud and clashing. A sharp, involuntary cry is pushed out of Dean’s lungs, signalling his imminent orgasm.

Overcome with greed, Castiel abandons Dean’s lips.

“Don’t swallow,” he commands, voice sending a tremor throughout the motel room. Dean shivers as it passes over him. “Take your mouth off of him.”

It’s Castiel’s hand bringing Dean to completion while Benny watches with a loose mouth, tongue practically hanging out, as if he’s an animal denied a bone. Castiel knows just how much pressure Dean needs when he’s this close.

“I want you to ejaculate on your stomach, Dean.”

“Cas—”

“Your semen all over your skin.”

(“Why is it so hot when you talk like that, Cas? _Fuck_.”)

“Show Benny how hard you can come, how much of a mess you make.”

The vampire can only stare as Dean’s body falls to Castiel’s demands, arching so beautifully as orgasm takes over. Castiel holds Dean’s cock and directs each spurt onto a different part of Dean’s torso. He’s left filthy and covered in his own come, whimpering and pleading for Castiel to let go of his now sensitive cock, but Castiel doesn’t release him until he’s wrung every drop out of Dean’s testicles, squeezing a few extra times to make Dean writhe in pleasured agony.

Dean falls slowly back to Earth, the sight of his sweaty, marked body burning through his own. The physical sensation of wanting Dean is one thing; combined with the way Castiel’s grace calls out for him with rolling vibrations, the effect is nearly unbearable.

He nearly forgets about Benny until he hears the vampire’s hoarse drawl.

“Got down on my knees like I said I would, angel. Gonna hold up your end of the deal?”

Dean’s head lolls from side to side, oblivious to their conversation. He’ll be under until Castiel’s next command brings him out of the fog.

“I believe you said Dean’s fine ass would be mine if I played by your rules.”

Benny’s desires were easy for Castiel to read. Fucking Dean was something he’d wanted since Purgatory when they were all at the mercy of baser needs.

“Same rules apply if you want more,” Castiel tells him. “You do exactly what I tell you to do.”

“Ain’t heard me complain yet.” Benny flashes a fanged smile. It does nothing for Castiel, but for a brief moment he entertains the idea of letting Benny use those sharp points to scrape up Dean’s skin. Maybe even draw a little blood. It wouldn’t hurt Dean; Castiel could heal him within the span of a heartbeat.

“Is that a yes?”

“Never figured on having an angel telling me how to fuck, but alright.”

It’s as close to an enthusiastic yes as Castiel’s going to get. He turns to Dean.

“Will you do this for me? Let Benny fuck you so that I can watch?”

They don’t need colors or safewords. No matter what he says or how he moves, Castiel will know if Dean is lying, or is his reluctance is anything but part of the act.

There’s no hesitation now, though. Dean reaches for Castiel’s hand and uses it to lever himself up and out of the chair, wobbling on unsteady knees. The kiss he gives Castiel is slow and deep, and Castiel could forget about Benny and go on like this for the rest of the night. 

But then Dean turns and kneels up onto the bed, ass-out and head bowed, leaving his answer written all over the inside of Castiel’s mouth.

 

FIN.


End file.
